Side Story Deidara's Captor
by kira-chan's imagination
Summary: This plot bunny came to me last night around 4 am. It’s just ‘the other side of the plotline’. So if you’re into light slash, you’ll like this story. Pairings: ItaxDei, and SasoxDei. Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara OOC. Yaoi!


Side story- Deidara's captor

**AN: So! This plot bunny came to me last night around say… 4 am? Anyway, I was looking at Deviantart Fanart. It is a picture of how I descibe what Itachi does to Deidara...**** It sparked my imagination, like many things do. So! Thanks to the artist Fuyu Viech for the amazing creation of a poor little Dei-chan sketch!**

**For those who are reading my other story in the making- Aniki loves Otouto loves Jinchuuriki, this is a side story that does NOT actually happen in the longer story I am writing. It's just 'the other side of the plotline' that could have happened, but didn't seem right for the moment; fluff will be more appropriate. So if you're into light slash, you'll like this story. I warn: It is JUST a simple plot bunny. Depending on how many requests/reviews I get, I will say there could be a possibility I could turn it into a full oneshot maybe twoshot /lemon. **

**Pairings: ItaxDei, and SasoxDei. Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara OOC. Gomen Nasai! I don't know their character/fighting style well enough to do it in character! Please forgive me!**

**So! Without further adieu, I bring you 'Side story- Deidara's captor'.**

As Itachi woke up, he found himself in quite a strange mood. He wanted to take advantage of someone. This is when he saw the innocent-looking blonde bomber that had fallen asleep beside him, still clutching his arm.

_'Wrong time to fall asleep…'_ Itachi thought as he got up to get some bindings from the closet. This was one of the times Itachi thought it was good that Deidara was quite the heavy sleeper. He took the blonde's shirt off, and then tied the bindings around his wrists, connecting them to the headboard of the bed. Next, Itachi slid Deidara's headband down over his eyes and tightened the knot. This woke the blonde up with a start, but Itachi quickly gagged him to prevent him drawing attention from the rest of the Akatsuki. Deidara made sounds of protest until Itachi yanked off the blonde's pants and boxers in one pull, which made Deidara freeze in shock.

"Hmm… Dei-dara…" He cooed softly into the other's ear. "You really shouldn't fall asleep so easily…" He said. _'Or sleep so heavily, for that matter…'_ Itachi thought.

The blonde just let out a confused whimper-like noise that would have resembled "Itachi" if not for the gag. Itachi was silently undressing, wanting to remove some stress before his next attempt at Sasuke. Finally unclothed, Itachi straddled Deidara's waist, hovering over him, their faces inches away. Deidara's look of pure innocence, confusion, and fear was intoxicating to Itachi.

_'Ugh. Does he know what he's doing to me?'_ Itachi thought, his erection throbbing. He wanted to just fuck him right now, but no; he was going to "play" with Deidara a little while longer. Itachi placed one hand on either side of Deidara's throat. He then leaned down, whispering softly to his captive all while putting steadily increasing pressure on the blonde's throat.

"I could kill you right now… and just think. No one would hear you scream…" This made Deidara squirm, trying his hardest to make Itachi release his grip. This made Itachi chuckle, but then release his hold on the bomber's throat.

Now that he had Deidara frightened and realizing how vulnerable he was in this situation, everything was so much more exciting. To test this, Itachi brushed a feather-light touch to the blonde's extended arms that were pinned above his head, tracing down to his chest. Then with the other hand, gently touched his fingernails across Deidara's cheek. Every new touch made the other tremble and squirm.

"Now, Dei-chan," Itachi said with mock affection, "Let's make a deal, hm? I'll take the cloth over your mouth off if you promise to try your hardest not to scream when I break you in… What do you say?" Itachi proposed.

Deidara shook his head in agreement, dumbly. Itachi then untied the gag, dropping it onto the floor beside the bed. Deidara bit his lip, as he always did before saying something he might regret.

"Ita-" he began, but Itachi took the words by meeting his mouth roughly with the blonde's. Forcing his tongue into the other's mouth, he heard a small sound of protest come out of the blonde. Dismissing it, he kissed rougher. The same sound, again. Finally, he broke the kiss, asking

"What, Dei?" with little patience.

"Itachi-san, please… Don't do this! What if Danna came in?? Just… please. Let me go." Deidara pleaded.

"I would, but I think I'm having too much fun already; too much to stop." Itachi said, now kneeling between Deidara's legs. His hands were teasingly running up and down the inside of Deidara's bare thighs. Deidara desperately tried his best to close his legs and squirm free, but Itachi was in the way. He couldn't do this to Sasori! He loved him, and was so loyal and dependable. Sasori would never do this to him!

"Danna…" The blonde murmured, trying his best to ignore Itachi's touch.

"Danna can't help you right now…" Itachi tormented, taking Deidara's member in his hand.

Deidara let out a small cry, protesting the new advance.

The blonde was desperately debating between enduring this, or screaming out 'Sasori-no-Danna!' in a plea of help. As Itachi started to move his hand and letting the other wander behind Deidara, he decided he could do this no longer. He took a deep breath, fearing it could possibly be his last.

"**Sasori-no-Dannaaaa!!**" He cried out. The name came out somewhat choked because of his nervousness, but Deidara prayed it would suffice in volume.

"Damn it!! You whore." Itachi seethed, and then slapped Deidara across the face. Deidara felt the stinging pain wash over him like a wave. Itachi could already hear the commotion. No doubt Sasori had heard his lover's plea for help.

"Fuck…" he thought out loud, springing away from Deidara and, seeming in one rapid motion, pulled his boxers and cloak on. He activated his Sharingan, ready for the door to burst open.

Sasori came running in, only to stop point blank at the sight he was met with. Deidara was lying there tied up, helpless, and shaking with tears and fear. Itachi was standing a few meters away, only in his cloak and his Sharingan blood red and already whirling.

"What the **fuck** do you think you're doing?" Sasori asked Itachi, hatred and rage practically dripping off of every word.

"Your little whore, here, picked a bad time to fall asleep." Itachi answered, matching the tone of Sasori's initial demand.

"Never. Call. Deidara. A. Whore." With that statement, Sasori lunged at Itachi, chakra strings extending to grab Itachi's wrists as a distraction. They were both weaponless, having to remain only on physical strength. Sasori did not like Itachi, but didn't want to hurt him. Breaking the chakra strings, he aimed a punch directly at Itachi's face, only to receive a palm just as he expected. This as the move he was looking for, He lunged, knocking Itachi to the ground.

Finally pinning Itachi down with all of the strength he had, he said, "I know you're pissed; I know you miss him, Itachi. Just wait, though. I don't want to hurt you; you don't want to hurt Deidara. Just let me have him back, and I'll leave you alone. I promise."

Itachi was still full of rage, but knew to always listen to Sasori. They may no have gotten along, but Sasori had knowledge of many poisons and how to administer them unnoticed.

"Fine. Take the blonde." He said with distain, then forcefully pushed Sasori off of him, who had loosened his grip in conversation. Sasori got up, took his cloak off, and then untied and un-blinded the still trembling Deidara. Throwing his cloak over his love- currently in his arms, he retreated back to their room as he promised.

Itachi heaved a sigh, throwing the bindings he used to tie up his captive under the bed aimlessly, then laid on the bed and tried to calm down.

_'Just wait until I get Sasuke. Think of the things I can do to him. No one will stop me. He could cry out as loud as possible, until his voice dies out. No one that cares will hear him, and the rest of the Akatsuki won't mind a bit of noise…'_ He thought to himself, trying to get out of the mood he was in. _'Just wait…just wait, Sasuke…'_

:--:

The shaken Deidara broke into sobs when Sasori finally set him down on the redhead's bed.

"Shhh… Dei… It's okay now. Everything's okay… I've got you now…" Sasori soothed his lover, pulling Deidara close to him and stroked his beautiful blonde hair. Deidara grabbed fist-fulls of Sasori's shirt, heaving supressed sobs into the fabric.

"Shhh…" he comforted as he hugged his Dei-chan.

"D-danna…I- I l-love you-u…" Deidara sobbed into his lover's lap.

"I love you too, Dei. Know I will never let anything happen to you…" And Deidara believed him with all his heart.

**AN: Oware! Tell me what you think about this side story, and what I should do in reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
